Di mamá
by ASUKA02
Summary: No podía ser posible que la primera palabra que Shinachiku pronunciarán fuese "Ramen", Naruto esta aterrado porque sabe que Sakura lo culpara de eso. One-shot *NaruSaku y Shinachiku*


**Los personajes son de Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **-DI MAMÁ-**

By ASUKA02

Capitulo único

.

Naruto aprovechaba la ausencia de su esposa para enseñar al bebé a hablar, contrario a otros padres, Naruto deseaba que la primera palabra de su primogénito fuese mamá.

Sakura lo merecía, había tenido un parto tan largo y doloroso, que para agradecerle el rubio llenaba el mundo de su esposa con hermosos detalles cada día. Ahora estaba entrenando a Shinachiku para que cuando viera a su madre la llamara mamá. Quería sorprenderla.

Tenía al bebé sentado en el sofá y él estaba a su lado mostrándole una fotografía de Sakura —Shina-chan repite conmigo, maa-má.

Shinachiku estiraba sus bracitos tratando de agarrar el portarretrato para llevárselo a la boca, pero Naruto no se lo permitía, movía el objeto cada vez que estaba a punto de agarrarlo, por un momento el pequeño se divirtió tratando de conseguir quedarse con el portarretratos, pero termino por enojarse.

—Ñaaa.

Naruto busco rápidamente algo que darle, —¡mira, maraca, maraca!.

Shinachiku dejo de llorar en el acto y se llevo su preciado juguete a la boca, lo saboreaba como si fuese una chupeta, babeándola toda, Naruto detestaba esa maraca, se estresaba full cuando su hijo golpeaba el juguete contra algo, hacia un escándalo.

Una vez se la había escondido, pero Shinachiku lloró tanto y Sakura se enfado con él, así que tuvo que volver a sacarlo de su escondite.

—Vamos hijo tu puedes, di maa-má.

El niño lo ignoraba haciendo sonar la maraca, era todo un alboroto.

—¡Da, da, da, daaa!

A ese paso Sakura iba a regresar antes de que Shinachiku pudiera aprender a decir mamá, Naruto sentó al bebé sobre sus piernas y continuó mostrándole la foto, —maa-maá.

—¡Tatatataaa!. —balbuceaba haciendo sonar la maraca.

Una gota de sudor rodó por la frente del Hokage, —necesito un descanso, voy a comer algo.

Se llevó al niño a la cocina y lo sentó en la silla especial para bebés, tenían tantas cosas especiales para bebé, que Naruto se había sorprendido cuando vio que también vendían leche materna.

Metió el envase de ramen instantáneo en el horno microondas y lo programó para que calentara sólo un minuto.

—¡Tatatata!

Naruto entrecerró los ojos como si así pudiera disminuir el ruido que hacía con la odiosa maraca, pasado el minuto se sentó a comer frente al bebé en el comedor. El séptimo adsorbía los fideos disfrutándolos, a Shinachiku no le gusto ver a su padre comer solo, estiró sus bracitos hacia él para que lo sacara de allí y lo alimentara.

—No puedes comer estas cosas hijo.

—¡Ñaaaaa... ñaaa!

Comenzó a llorar a lagrima viva y Naruto tuvo que sacarlo de la silla y cargarlo un momento mientras Shinachiku no dejaba de señalar el envase de ramen y saborear con sus labios —hmmm, mmm...

Naruto entendía lo que quería, pero Sakura había sido clara cuando le dijo que aun estaba muy pequeño para comer ramen.

—Ramen no, —señalo el envase y agregó —malo, feo.

Shinachiku torció su labio y comenzó a llorar otra vez, —¡Ñaaaa!

Naruto se desespero, —¡ya, ya!, —lo meció tratando de calmarlo, —sólo una probadita y será un secreto entre tú y yo.

Se sentó en la silla con él sobre sus piernas y ensució los labios de su hijo con la salsa del ramen, Shinachiku lo saboreo desbordando saliva.

—¿Te gusta?.

Estiró sus bracitos hacia el ramen y Naruto le dio un poco más y le dijo—el ramen es el alimento de los que somos fuertes, yo crecí alimentándome de ramen, cuando tengas mas dientes y sepas comer solo, te llevare a comer al Ichiraku-ramen, entonces podrás comer todos los tazones que quieras, es una promesa.

Su hijo lo escachaba atentamente, el Hokage le enseño un pulgar afirmando su promesa y se dedico a comer, al ver que su padre ya no compartía con él Shinachiku balbuceó.

—¡Raaaa-me!.

—¿Que dijiste? —preguntó sorprendido.

—¡Raaa-me!.

Naruto se asustó, —¡oh, dios! —chilló asustado.

Sakura iba a enfadarse mucho, dejo el envase vacio de ramen a un lado de la mesa y trato de remediar su error. —ma-má.

—¡Raaa-men!.—gritó el pequeño retorciéndose en sus brazos.

El shinobi se jaló los cabellos angustiado, ¿por qué su hijo tenía que decir "ramen" tan claramente?.

.

.

Paso el resto de la tarde tratando de sacar esa palabra de la mente de su hijo, cuando la puerta se abrió, y era Sakura, Naruto casi entra en pánico con Shinachiku en brazos.

La pelirosa entro muy sonriente, le había sentado de maravilla esa tarde de chicas con sus amigas, nunca pensó que Naruto fuese un marido tan comprensivo.

—¿Como han estado? —Lo saludó la pelirosa besando suavemente los labios de su esposo, —¿qué tal estas tu Shina-chan?

Le preguntó a su hijo tomándolo entre sus brazos y dándole varios besitos en sus mejillas, —eres el bebé más guapo del mundo.

—Hijo del padre más guapo del mundo. —presumió Naruto.

—Esa belleza la heredo de mí. —respondió riéndose.

Naruto se hizo el dolido y pidió un beso para recuperar sus aminos, Sakura se acerco para dárselo, a Shinachiku no le gusto ser aplastado y en medio del beso de sus padres le pego en la cabeza a su papá con la maraca.

—¡Auch, eso me dolió!. —se quejó Naruto frotándose una oreja, Sakura no pudo evitar reírse.

—No, Shina-chan, no le pegues a tu papá. —lo reprendió ella.

—¡Raaa-men!. —balbuceó queriendo enséñale a su mamá la nueva palabra que había aprendido.

—¿Que dijo? —preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

—¡Aprendió a decir dame!. —inventó el rubio asustadísimo, pero Sakura no parecía muy convencida.

—Raaa-men, —balbuceó señalando a su papá. —raa-men.

—¿Viste?, ¡ya dice dame!. —exclamó Naruto.

" _Grandísimo traidor",_ pensó Naruto mientras sudaba a mares.

Sakura estaba segura de lo que escucho.

—¿Ramen?, —le preguntó la pelirosa al niño.

—¡Raaa-men!. —repitió Shinachiku.

Sakura miró a Naruto, —a dicho ramen, —sentenció con absoluta sorpresa, —¡no puedo creer que su primera palabra más allá de una monosílaba fuese ramen!, ¡no me digas que le has dado de comer ramen!.

—¡No, claro que no!.—se defendió, aunque sabía que era inútil negarlo.

—¿Le estuviste enseñando a decir ramen?

—¡No, te lo juro!.

—Oh, entonces leyó el nombre en el envase. —Dijo con ironía, —vamos, Shina-chan, tu padre es un idiota.

Naruto siguió a Sakura hasta la cocina donde ella sentó al bebé en la silla especial para alimentarlo, la pelirosa saco una compota de la nevera y comenzó a darle de comer.

El shinobi no hallaba como acercarse a ella sin ser golpeado.

—Sakura-chan no te enfades.

—Espere que su primera palabra mas allá de no, fuese agua, pan, papá, mamá, ¡no ramen!.

—¡Raaaa-men!, —soltó alegremente el bebé, recordando su nueva palabra.

Sakura rodó los ojos y Naruto tenía ganas de taparle la boca a su hijo, que no lo ayudaba en nada.

—¡Raaa-men, maaa-má!. —chilló señalando a la pelirosa.

Pero nadie le prestaba atención.

—Sakura-chan, te aseguro que no le di nada de ramen.

—RAA-MEN, MAAAA-MAN! —ahora gritó durísimo.

Por fin ambos prestaron atención a lo que decía el niño.

—¡Raaa-men, maaa-má!.

—Él dijo…

—Mamá. —Completo Naruto, —¿Shina-chan quien eres ella?.

—Maaa-má ramen.

Sakura comenzó a llorar de la emoción, saco al bebé de la silla y lo abrazó, Naruto los miraba con una sonrisa, la pelirosa aun conmovida paso un brazo por la cintura de su esposo y dijo. —sólo por eso te perdono que le dieras de comer ramen.

—¿Como lo supiste? —le pregunto sorprendido.

—Debiste lavar sus manitas.

—¡Rayos!, no pensé en eso, —murmuró rascándose una mejilla, —él lloraba pidiéndome ramen.

—Necio igual que tu.

Ese comentario lo hizo reír porque ella misma era muy necia.

Por los siguientes cuatro meses, Shinachiku llama a su madre, raaame maaa-má, fue difícil hacer que sólo la llamara Mamá, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, ahora era Naruto quien era llamado, Raa-men paapá.

.  
.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Escribí esto hace meses, cuando navegando por internet vi un fanart de **Kirabook** donde la primera palabra que aprende a decir Shinachiku es **Ramen** ,así que me inspire en esa imagen para escribir este oneshot. Seguiré por acá revisando que más tengo. XD


End file.
